Keeper of Life
by setsunasazuki
Summary: A girl who is able to have the power of life and death. But there's a person after this power, but who. Is it the assassin that the man told them about or someone else? Killua is confused about the dreams he has...is it real or fake. (mostly about Killua


Setsuna here ^.^; I do not own any of this, I just use the characters and make they do my bidding. ^^ jk I hope you like it please review!!! Cuz this is the first time that I wrote a fan fiction!!!  
  
Chapter One  
  
The eerie night was glistening by the moon. The street was packed with peoples, while the road was packed with cars. A teenager sat at the back of his limo. He had distinctive spiky white hair, with pretty blue eyes, and with a pair of earrings on each side of his earlobes. His clothes were pretty fancy, it made him look like a rock star, the jacket was a dark red and his inside shirt was black as the blackest sky. But the boy wasn't happy like the rest of the people outside, he was furious. He looked outside, everyone seemed so happy that he wanted to scream. Then he decided that he was going to call someone. He dialed the number on his cell phone and waited. A voice sounded, "Hello?" Killua answered happily.  
  
Killua smiled,   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He closed the phone and smiled he felt a bit well after the incident with his family.  
  
*Flash back  
"What! Y-you want me to get married mother? Killua asked in disbelief.  
"Yes sweetie!" his mother said excitedly, "isn't it wonderful you're engage to Neko!"  
"What! Neko.but-but I'm only sixteen!" Killua yelled angrily.  
"Age doesn't matter-"  
"Shut up! I'm not marrying her!" Killua said softly his eyes had turned cold. The air around them tensed. His Mother backed away as he came closer.  
"A-all I want is the best for you," his mother shuttered pleadingly.  
".What's.good for me.is you staying outta my way." Killua whispered dangerously, "if I'm gonna get married. I'll kill you!"  
He stalked off fuming leaving his mother shuddering. My, he's so cool when he's like that! ^. ^' As he walked through the corridors aimlessly, he bumped into Illumi. He smirked at Killua as he passed by. Killua's heart stopped for a moment, Grrr I thought I was gonna die there. He sighed and headed into his room. Killua lay on his bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
*Next day  
"No I won't, I won't marry her," Killua screamed angrily. He shuddered at that thought. Neko was so annoying, even though her family's rich.she was just unbearable. Illumi was just dying to drive him nuts. He just couldn't believe that both his grandfather and father were on Mother's side encouraging him to get married with her. He couldn't take it anymore, he just couldn't. And all of them had a big argument, which caused an outbreak.  
  
*Back at the Car  
To Killua the fight seemed like a few hours ago still fresh in his mind, but it was really three days ago that they had the fight. He planned to run away from home once again and not to contact any of them.ever. Killua looked up still in trance of his thoughts something else was worrying him. The dream he had made him worry, he knew it wouldn't be real but it seemed.so real.  
A girl had appeared before him in his dream, she looked to be about his age not younger nor older. She had beautiful long silky pink hair; her eyes were the deepest blue sky he's ever seen. But he couldn't see her fully because she was always cast in a shadow. And then she would say."Find me.look for me.help me.--" That was what she said over and over. Killua shook his head, she's not real.why do I feel it is? Another unpleasant thought crossed his mind; it made him boil over in angry again. His mother had sent him to training and his sensei was just an odd old man. He went through hell there. All those training were harsh and stupid, but it was worth it. Suddenly the limo came to a stop, and one of his servants prop open the door.  
As the servant who opened the door was about to say something when Killua interrupted, "I'll be at that mall.ok," Killua mumbled.  
He nodded and Killua headed into the mall and quickly took the back door out. Then he called a taxi and headed to the Shinjuku station. He boarded the train, which was a five-hour ride to where he was going to. Finally the train stopped and he got out with everyone rustling around. After all that bustling around he headed for the exit. Much to his surprise, his friends were waiting there for him, and that made him feel happier. A black haired boy came and greets him, "Hi Killua!!!"  
"Hey Gon!" Killua said grinning, "Hi everyone!" he saw the yellowed haired guy sitting at the bench waving with a book in his hand and the older guy next to him was waving too.  
Then something unexpected happened, a girl with brown hair and forest green eyes had appeared behind Gon, "Hi." She said giving him a smile.  
"Who's that?" Killua asked holding his breath, he kinda of felt what Gon is gonna say.  
"Oh.her." Gon said nervously, "she's.she's Kizuna. She's my girlfriend." *sweat drops*  
Killua just stared and ignored the girl standing next to Gon. He walked up to his two friends in the back, "How bout you two."  
"What are you talking about," both of them said in unison. *sweat drops*  
Killua glared at the both of them and totally forgot what he was going to tell them when they ask why he wants to stay with them. And so Gon asked, "Killua why are you here? Did you have a fight with your family again?"  
Killua still angry shouted, "Yeah I had a fight with them. Those bastards wanted me to marry this girl that I don't even like. They said it was the best for me. And on and on they went about it. I just couldn't take it anymore so I left ok. Are you happy now!  
All of them backed away nervously. Killua saw that he scared them and apologized. They accepted an was heading there way to the hotel. Along the way Killua felt much, much better and Gon asked so many questions that it made him dizzy but happy. Because of the way he looks now his friends were asking him too many questions.  
"Killua you really look different." Leorio said laughing, "you look more like a rock star. Girls keep staring at you."  
"What they do?" Killua asked confused and he looked at one of the girls staring at him and when he did they turned away giggling and saying "did you see that! He looked at me. Gosh he's so cute!" ^. ^ He hadn't notice the people around him that much. He didn't care, all he wanted was to be with his friends, but when he saw Kizuna his heart throbbed a bit in pain. He didn't understand why and just ignored his strange feelings as always. Finally they arrived at the Three Treasures with Killua's duffle bag in hand. His friends offered a room for him but he refused, he wanted a room by himself. He laid down his bag, and took off his jacket; he lies on the bed and soon fell asleep.  
  
*Next Day*  
Killua stretched his arms as he woken up by some sounds next door. Must be Leorio's turn to cook. He looked outside, birds were chirping and everyone seemed happy. He smiled; it has been a long time since he's smiled sincerely. Then there was a knock on the door. "Hey Killua. Can I come in?"  
"Sure." Killua said still looking out the window.  
He turned his head and was disappointed that it was Kurapica. Kurapica saw that and smiled, "Disappointed to see me?"  
"Nah," Killua said smiling sticking out his opps tongue. : p  
"Okay then. I thought you hated me there for a second," Kurapica said still smiling, "and uh if you need to tell us anything important please do don't keep it in."  
"Sure."  
"And we were thinking of talking this mission from a top secret place called Shingo. Good pay. ^.^'," Kurapica said nervously, "So if do you want to-"  
"Join you guys.sure.why not," Killua said smiling, "and."  
"Yes?" Kurapica said shivering a bit.  
"Are.are you guys scared of me? You guys tremble every time you try to speak to me." Killua said softly.  
"I-I can't explain that write now? We have to go or we're gonna be late!" Kurapica said too quickly completely ignoring what he just said and left. : p  
Killua sighed and took a morning shower and ignored breakfast completely. All of his friends waited outside chatting happily. "Ohayo Killua," Gon said happily. They weren't scared like they were last night. "G'morning," Killua replied, "let's go!"  
Some cars were parked outside and there were a few men standing outside. They quickly ushered the hunters inside the one car while Kizuna was in another one. A man was waiting for them in one of the cars.  
"Hello," he said, "I'm representing as Hachiro. Call me Seika."  
"Does the business have protecting beautiful woman?" Leorio said instantly. ^. ^;;  
Kurapica glared at him and stomped on his foot. (Ow)  
Seika chuckled, "Yes, you'll be guarding a beautiful lady. Her name is Kimiko." He showed them a picture. She had beautiful black short hair and blue eyes. She was slim and amazingly beautiful. Killua showed no interest while the other two were amazed. (Leorio and Kurapica :D) While Gon was looking at some other photos that Seika had in a folder.  
"Who's this and what's this?" Gon asked curiously.  
"Ah yes.you also have to keep an eye on this necklace. I'm afraid that an assassin is going to come and steal it and kill Lady Kimiko." Seika said shedding tears.  
"Why would an assassin kill her and go for this.necklace.it's priceless," Killua said bored.  
"Well, they necklace actually have power of Sazuko and only one kind of person can use it," Seika said, "And we have confirmed that Lady Kimiko is the owner of the is necklace."  
"Sazuko!" Kurapica said sternly, "we will accept this mission."  
Killua saw that Kurapica's eyes had a set of fierce determination. He didn't know what Sazuko was either.maybe some kind of nen.  
"What is her power? Some kind of powerful nen." Killua joked.  
That earned him a poisonous glare from both Kurapica and Seika.  
"She has the power of life." Seika said slowly, "and death. And everything the earth is I think actually comes from her great powers."  
Killua whistled, man talk about power.  
"Who's the person that wants to kill her?" Gon asked politely as always.  
Seika's expression grew grave and he showed them the picture, "Her.she's the one. She's from one of the highest group of assassinators in the world. The Kasomos."  
All there expression turned grave. They were the most skilled assassins in the world, but the picture that Seika's showed them didn't seemed like an assassin. It was a girl. She had black hair and beautiful deep sky blue eyes just like the one he saw in his dreams. They finally arrived a mansion. A servant led the way to into the house. Leorio's eyes budged out just looking at everything. Kurapica gave him the you-must- behave look. ^^' As they entered the room Kimiko bounded in and her first sight landed at Killua. And her heart jumped.  
"Hi," she said sweetly.  
Killua blushed as all eyes were on him, "What!?"  
And then Kimiko turned to Seika, "You said we could go to the mall today!!! You promised!"  
"Yeah sure." Seika said, "Killua and Gon will be there with you and Rath and Thatz will be there too."  
Kimiko jumped up and down will Killua moaned quietly. Once again they headed into the limo once again and it was a hour before they go to the well known mall called Megumi! (Made it up ok : p) Kimiko had completely attached herself to Killua, Rath and Thatz both became really jealous. Killua groaned, this is going to be a long day.  
  
*At the same place but a different time*  
"Sakura are you almost done?  
"Yeah almost! Wait up a few Haku," Sakura said to her manager, "please come again"  
She went to the back where Haku was standing. He handed her a tray of freshly baked cake, which she carefully placed at the counter. (She had black long hair with deep sky blue eyes, and is wearing glasses. She's wearing a cute, cute uniform and apron. ^.^) That was when two girls came squealing calling her name and one of them motioning them not to do that.  
"Sakura, Sakura.omg we saw these cute boys. You gotta go see," one of the girls blabbed.  
"No thanks Saya." Sakura said.  
"Why not!" the other one said.  
"Cuz she has work Rei," the last one said.  
"Yep Hikaru's right. I have work."  
"Look here they are!" squealed Saya, "the one with the white hair is the cutest!!" why's he here, Sakura thought.  
"You know Sakura, you should take off that wig and glasses. You're cuter that way," Rei giggled.  
"Shut up," Sakura said angrily.  
"And that bus-" Rei said but was interrupted by Sakura slamming her with something.  
"You better not say that or you'll get it." Sakura said dangerously.  
Hikaru nodded in agreement.  
"Oh no," Saya said unhappily, "those guys are with Kimiko."  
"Bummer." Rei said, "look out Sakura she's coming your way with another girl."  
"Yeah, whatever," Sakura said and smiled, "what can I get for you?"  
Kimiko pointed to everything on the counter, "That's all Sakura. Better go make more or you'll run out of business."  
"That'll be-"  
"It'll be free," Kimiko said hotly.  
"No that'll be-"  
"It's free!" Kimiko yelled.  
That caught Killua and Gon's attention. Gon's first reaction was to get to their side because Kizuna was there. And Killua was going to go for Kimiko when Sakura caught his eye. He gasped, "You." And he gripped her hand, "It's you you're the one!"  
  
Like I said hope you like it!!!! Please review and how you thought of it ^.^. 


End file.
